chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Third Dimension
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Third Dimension is the twelfth episode in season two, which aired on January 8, 2009, and as the title suggests, it was filmed in 3D. It is the twenty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Chuck foils a plan to kill international rock star Tyler Martin leading Sarah and Casey to kidnap the musician to find out who wants him dead. When Chuck is left unattended with Tyler, the party animal rocker convinces Chuck to go out on the town, which only ends in a night of trouble. Meanwhile, Big Mike enlists Morgan to look out for his old football buddy Jimmy who was just released from jail and hired at the Buy More. In the midst of Morgan’s newly assigned duties, he wins a pair of backstage passes to Tyler’s show and holds a contest in true Super Bowl fashion that pits Jeff against the formidable ex-con Jimmy. Full Plot Chuck is dreaming that Sarah rises from his bed in black lingerie. Then his dream transitions to a nightmare as he asks Sarah about the holiday murder and she stabs him. Then Chuck awakens from his dream and runs off for breakfast. At Buy More, Tyler Martin, a famous rock star, is coming to sign autographs. Chuck sees one of the customers sneak in an IG-88 type bomb. He alerts Casey and Sarah, who rush to get the bomb away from the store. However, they face a little bit of opposition from Lester, Jeff and Morgan, before they get into the receiving area. Because they lack the time to diffuse it, they place the bomb in a safe, in a refrigerator inside a supply closet where it explodes harmlessly. The grenade is military grade, used by North Africans and because Tyler had just completed a tour of Africa General Beckman orders Team Bartowski to bring Tyler in for questioning. The problem is the multitude of fans in Buy More. Luckily, Sarah uses a femme fatale look to attract Tyler and lure him to the back of Buy More, where Casey tranquilizes him. They drag him to Casey's apartment, where Tyler wakes up before being knocked out again. Sarah and Casey decide to track down the bomber's apartment whilst ordering Chuck to stay behind and look after Tyler. Unfortunately, while they were out, Tyler wakes up and refuses to listen to Chuck. He goes outside and pees in the fountain, thinking that it is a urinal. Tyler convinces Chuck to have a night out. At Buy More, Morgan is finds a golden ticket to go backstage to Tyler's concert. Since he can bring another person, he has a contest to decide who he will bring. Butterworth, Big Mike's ex-con friend wins the Molly Ringwald Underpants Challenge. Next is a 12 foot long sub sandwich eating contest. Jeff wins this. The last contest is a urinal cake challenge and before Morgan can even say the rules, Jeff grabs it and takes a bite out of it. Jeff is the winner of the contest. However, Morgan convinces his friends to let Butterworth the ticket. He later learns from Big Mike that Butterworth was locked up for bank fraud. Tyler and Chuck are partying. They meet some sexy women and as the women take them up to their suite for some fun. Chuck flashes on one woman's necklace and it turns out that they are bad guys. He tries to subtly tell Tyler to leave the hotel but Tyler instead thinks that he wants to go first and shoves Chuck into the room. Chuck tries running away from the women, who attempted to kill him. He jumps onto an elevator in desperation only for the women to come down to his level. Tyler then arrives, thinking the ladies are ready for him, only for one of them to pull up her gun. Luckily, Sarah and Casey arrive just in time to save Chuck and Tyler; the latter is tranqued. When they return to Casey's apartment, Sarah reprimands Chuck for not preventing Tyler from leaving. Tyler then wakes up, confused at what just happened to him. He tries call his manager, only to be tranquilized a fourth time. Chuck then flashes on Tyler's tattoo on his back and realizes it's a message about a private reactor being built in North Africa; Casey regards Tyler as idiot, the same way he thinks of Chuck. Chuck then tries defending that out of this spy job, he deserves a night off, only for Casey to tranquilize him too. In Castle, Beckman identifies the bomber as Achmed Gambir, a member of an African private army. Everyone knows that Tyler is in danger and they don't know if the concert should continue. Tyler has to continue performing so that Akmed can be caught. Chuck, who bonded with Tyler over shots, convinces Tyler to keep playing. Chuck is reluctant to convince him at first, but Sarah tells him that they must do whatever it takes to complete the assignment. Akmed tries to kill Tyler but Sarah and Casey catch him before he can. Chuck confronts Sarah about the murder that he saw and he asks her why she did it. She says that she had to protect him no matter what. She tells him that she forgets that he is not a spy and doesn't have the nature to do these things. She suggests that he can take as much time off as necessary. Casey and Sarah leave for another mission without Chuck, but to their surprise, Chuck has jumped into the back of the car, wanting to be a part of the next mission. Guest Stars * Dominic Monaghan as rock star Tyler Martin * Nicholas Guilak as Achmed Gambir Trivia * The grenade shown at the beginning of the episode is an IG-88, which is also the name of an assassin droid from the Star Wars universe. * Emmett Milbarge, portrayed by Tony Hale, exclaims "no touching!" in the first act of the episode. The line "no touching!" was a recurring gag from Hale's previous show, Arrested Development. * Dominic Monaghan portrays the rockstar Tyler Martin in this episode. In Monaghan's other series, Lost, he portrayed another fictional rockstar, Charlie Pace. * The closing text of "To Be Continued" is written in a font meant to resemble Back to the Future. * The character Jimmy Butterman is portrayed by former NFL big back Jerome "The Bus" Bettis. * The song "The Final Countdown" is played during Morgan's challenges to determine who will get the other half of his ticket. * Golden ticket for a back stage pass to a Tyler Martin benefit concert is meant to resemble the golden ticket in the novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and related movies. * The couple Chuck interrupts in the elevator celebrating their second honeymoon is the same couple Chuck interrupted in Chuck vs. the Seduction celebrating their anniversary. * Butterman mentions "a ticket to Zihuatanejo" and Big Mike mentions "Zihuatanejo is Mexican for Philadelphia" is a reference to the movie The Shawshank Redemption. A reference to the same movie is made when Butterman says that he has the money to go to Zihuatanejo and Jeff quotes Morgan Freeman's character by saying, "Get busy living, or get busy dying." The music played during two scenes with Butterman is the duet Canzonetta sull'aria that Andy Dufresne played over the prison sound system in The Shawshank Redemption. Quotes Chuck: How much tranquilizer did you use? Casey: It's high grade at a heavy dose. Mr. Martin should be out for 12 to 24 hours. Tyler Martin: [Starts to wake up] Jet lag is brutal. Chuck: Rock star metabolism. Music * Vienne - “Tales of A Thousand Fears” * Okkervil River - “Lost Coastlines” * Hot Chip - "Out at the Pictures" * Mozart - Le Nozze di Figaro - Canzonetta sull'aria * Europe - The Final Countdown * Kaiser Chiefs - Good Days Bad Days Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes